


Last Stop

by 3011xing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, OT9 (EXO), Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, chanhun isn't really a thing, it's not scary tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3011xing/pseuds/3011xing
Summary: In which after a shopping session, a group of friends is stuck at a bus stop. Twenty people, mysterious buttons and a descent into hell.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	1. Can you see in the dark?

“Come on Sehun! I know you're weak for me,” said the young man following his friend in the shop's aisles.

“In your dreams only,” he replied. “Can you take this please? I don't have enough arms.”

The other rolled his eyes as he took the clothes his friends tended him. Surely he was the weak one. “Where is Jongin? He was with us on the first floor,” asked Chanyeol noticing the absence of their friend. 

Sehun shrugged and headed to the checkout counter. He took his smartphone to text their missing friend while Chanyeol bought his stuff.

“I deserve you to s-” he started to say as they left the shop. “Shut up, it's my birthday. I don't want to hear your filthy request,” cut him off Sehun. “Jongin is already at the bus stop.” 

Thus the two students rejoined their friend. Chanyeol complained how much he had to spend for Sehun as Jongin laughed.

“Three hundred forty-six thousand five hundred eighty-seven wons, and not even a thanks,” muttered the student. Sehun hugged his friend in order to thank him.

“For Godness' sake, don't start your dirty things in public,” spat a young woman near them. Immediately, Sehun walked away Chanyeol. But his friend grabbed his wrist and pulled him into another hug.

“Who cares about this stupid homophobic hag? We're not even gays,” he said glaring angrily at the woman. As Sehun let his friend hugs him, he heard new harsh words but try not to be offended.

“Your grandma was really nice to me,” cheerfully said a boy holding another boy's hand. The two of them looked really young, Sehun assumed they were still in middle school. They sat on the bus stop bench, next to an old woman.

“I told you she wouldn't dislike you because you're Japanese,” replied the other boy. “She used to hate my friends but you're different Mashi, she likes that.” The Japanese boy smiled and suddenly kissed his _friend_.

Sehun was surprised to see that they were not afraid of people's opinions. He admired them in a certain way. Thanks to them, the homophobic woman went opposite to them with a disgusted look on her face.

“That bitch ugly as fuck,” swore a teenager. “Sorry but I can't stand intolerant people.” The three friends quietly laughed. _That teen has guts_ , thought Sehun. He had the bad boy look with his black hair and his baseball bat. Behind him a man older than him showed up.

“How many times I need to tell you to wait for me. Your brother would kill me if something happened to you,” he said out of breath holding ice skates. The teenager sighed: “I never asked for you to follow me Minseok.”

Sehun was watching at the argument quietly. “Funny to watch people's lives?” asked Chanyeol to him. He softly kicked him. It was not funny, just interesting. At the other side of the bus stop, there were a man and his daughter talking cheerfully. While a girl was speaking loudly on the phone. And because she was loud, a man also speaking to someone through his phone glanced angrily at her.

“He seems to be a great dad, I wish he was mine,” said Sehun staring at the cute family. “Mh... How do you know that?” said Jongin septic.

In fact, he could not know. But it felt it as he observed him. Two foreigners appeared in front of Sehun but he did not look intensely at them. Because there was much more interesting: another foreigner with trouble to speak Korean trying to play with the little girl.

They were too far for Sehun to hear what they were saying but he seemed like the father had no problem with the man. The kid herself looked pretty confortable with him. 

“Surely he's the kind of guy kids love. He has the aura of someone who's taking care of children,” assumed Sehun. On the contrary, a haughty guy looked down upon him. A military man nudged him and the surprised face of the guy made Sehun laugh.

There was many people already and two new individuals arrived. A woman and a man talking about divorce. _Boring_ , thought Sehun.

As soon as Sehun yawned everything became darker. As if the sun disappeared. People around them was not there anymore. No vehicle, no sound, no human, not even a cat. Everyone at the bus stop was confused. What was going on?


	2. Introduce yourself

“The fuck is going on!” yelled the bad boy. Everything was so dark, Sehun could not see anything. He felt his friend hugging him harder as if he was afraid he would disappear.

Sehun heard the little girl starting to cry and his father trying to calm her down. Suddenly, small lights appeared on the bus stop. There were little buttons, twenty to be exact.

“It wasn't here before,” said the man who was talking about divorce. Someone —the homophobic woman— headed to those buttons. Sehun had a bad feeling, she should not press it. 

“Don't push th—,” he tried to scream but it was too late. The woman looked at him with a disgusted look on her face as she said she would not stay there. 

After a few seconds, a bus came. The woman smiled and ran toward the vehicle. Sehun tried once again to stop her. No success. As she stood face to the doors, her face broke down. The doors opened and _something_ grabbed her. No one had time to react as the bus was already gone. 

Everyone stayed quiet, completely terrified. “Stupid bitch! She never watched horror movies,” shouted someone as he took his smartphone in order to make light. It was the haughty man. 

“Byun Baekhyun,” he said. “Introduce yourself. I'm not dealing with strangers.” His name was familiar. Was not it the name of singer of the band Jongin went to see last week? 

“I'm lawyer Kim,” said a man turning on his flashlight too. The woman next to him did the same and introduced herself as Jung Nancy. Chanyeol said he knew her, she was a well-known businesswoman. Sehun could not care less. 

“Call me Changbin and him Minseok,” smiled the bad boy pointing his brother's friend with his flashlight.

And so, they slowly all introduced themselves. Caporal Kang continued and then Jennie Kim. Her name was familiar to Sehun, she was a model.

“I'm Junkyu,” said one of the young boy. “And this is my boyfriend Mashiho.”

“He can't speak Korean?” asked an average man. “I'm living here since I'm six mister,” answered the Japanese boy. 

Rolling his eyes, the man presented himself as CEO Do. Sehun had a bad feeling with him but did not say anything. The two foreigners quickly introduced themselves as Samantha and Mary. And so did the Chinese man named Zhang Yixing.

“Nice to meet you all guys even if the circumstances are tragic. I'm professeur Kim and this is my cute daughter Gaeun, she's only five,” calmly explained the family father. As expected, he seemed really kind and sweet. On the other hand, his daughter was shy but incredibly cute indeed. 

“I want a daughter too,” whispered Sehun. All eyes turned on him but he could not manage to speak again.

“I'm Park Chanyeol. This is Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun, my friends,” stated Chanyeol and Sehun lowly thanked him.

They knew each other now and they could see their face. “What are we going to do now?” asked lawyer Kim. “Calling another bus? I tried to leave while the woman pressed the button. We can't, there's an invisible wall.”

Some people tried to leave and indeed they could not. The situation was getting worst and more scary. “I guess we don't have a choice but don't expect me to be the first volunteer,” replied Byun Baekhyun. 

Sehun looked at the bus stop. The button the woman pressed was turned off. They were nineteen, there were only nineteen buttons turned on. They had to leave. 

“I'm volunteering since y'all are only scared puppies,” sighed Jung Nancy pressing the button. After a few seconds, the bus was there. The doors opened and she looked if _something_ was coming to her.

“Break a leg!” shouted the bad boy as she entered. As soon as the doors were closed she started to panic, yelling something no one could understand. And the bus left. It disappeared but the sound of an explosion could be heard.

“Those bus are misogynistic,” joked Byun Baekhyun. “Let's call another one to check that.” 

“Could you shut the fuck up if you're not planning on doing anything?” sarcastically asked the bad boy as he pressed a button.

The haughty man was visibly pissed off but stayed quiet. A bus came and everyone was looking at it. “See you later, maybe never!” he shouted as he entered. 

Nothing seemed to happened. Changbin was calm and the bus left. There was no sound. No creepy _thing_. Nothing. Did that bad boy managed to escape from this place?


	3. In your head

“Let's say everything went fine,” stated Baekhyun smiling. He glared at everyone near him and noticed the frighten look of Oh Sehun. It made him quietly laugh. Lawyer Kim who was standing beside him nodded and pressed a button.

“So that's it? We're going to press all the buttons and-” started to say Kim Jongin.

“Unless you have a better idea, yes that's the plan,” cut him off the lawyer. They did not have a choice. Almost instantly, a new bus came. But the lawyer did not get on the bus. With his flashlight, he examined the vehicle, making sure nothing was in it. After a few minutes he turned to Baekhyun and stated: “It will not leave until someone get on it.” The haughty man advised him to go a head.

“Sorry but I'll take his place,” said Jennie Kim getting on the bus instead of him. As it left the bus stop, lawyer Kim yelled and rushed to the buttons. He tried to press them but no bus came.

“That bitch's brave,” laughed Byun Baekhyun. It was time for him to make a move. He was still bitter at the teenager who mocked him earlier. He was not going to wait more to prove him wrong. Pressing a button he waited for the bus to come and did not get on it yet. Watching right in front of him, he asked if someone could give it a look with him. It was Zhang Yixing who volunteered. _I hoped better but fine_ , thought Baekhyun. Grabbing him by the collar, he forced him to get on the bus with him.

“Why do that?” asked the Chinese man. While everyone outside was revolted, this man was calm. It impressed Baekhyun.

“I want to check something,” he muttered while inspecting the bus. _Nothing in that one too._ Surprisingly, the ride was quite short and after a few minutes, the two men arrived at a station.

“What a fuck,” gasped Baekhyun looking outside with his flashlight. The _thing_ that attacked the first woman was there. In fact, there were plenty of it. Humanoid creatures walking around. Their heads were strange. As if a mass had crushed them, they were misshapen. One detail struck Baekhyun. They had no eyes or at least, they were destroyed. If they could not see them, they could escape.

“You stay silent,” ordered the haughty man to Zhang Yixing. Taking a knife out of his pocket, Baekhyun cut the palm of his hand. He used his blood to left a message on a window. The Chinese man gave him a weird look but as he asked stay silent.

“Take my hand, just follow me,” whispered the haughty man. And they got off the bus. They were too numerous. Baekhyun could not lie to himself, he was scared. He was grateful that he took with him a simple person like Zhang Yixing. It was comforting. Slowly, they walked through the things, doing their best to be silent. At some point, Baekhyun almost tripped and thanked God that the other man had caught him. Looking on the ground, he noticed the inanimate body of Jennie Kim. So that was it, she was dead. But her body was intact. The things could not having killed her.

Ignoring her, they continued to walk until they see some light. Baekhyun wanted to cry of joy but calm himself.

“Outch,” said the man beside him for unknown reason. Baekhyun gave a look behind them. The things readily headed toward them. “Holy shit, you must be kidding me,” he swore as they started to run. The things were fast, really fast and Baekhyun thought of throw Zhang Yixing to them to gain some times for himself. He's the one that made noises after all. But he was in an altruistic mood.

They impressively made it to the light. Panicked Baekhyun looked around a place to hide. It was empty. Just a road, some trees and debris. It was Zhang Yixing that brought him to a ladder leading on the roof of the station.

“You fucking idiot, you almost got us dead!” yelled the haughty man angrily.

“My head hurt,” he simply replied. Just a headache, Baekhyun could not believe it almost killed them. Catching breath, checked out if the things followed them or not. Fortunately, they were not.

“You saw the other ways?” asked Baekhyun to Zhang Yixing, using his hands. The other man nodded negatively. _What a dummy._ Baekhyun could not miss it. While in the bus, he noticed the two other roads. At their station, they only found Jennie Kim's body though two others women were dead and one teenager left in a bus.

“I bet the roof there is another station for those bus,” said Baekhyun looking away. There was only one way to find out. Zhang Yixing sighed, understanding that the haughty man wanted to bring him there with him. And so they went down, making sure there was no thing in sight and headed toward the building that looked exactly like their station. 

Once arrived, Baekhyun noticed how more lit that station was. “Is somebody there?” he shouted as no things were in sight. Surprisingly, he heard a voice replied and they rushed to it.

“You?” said Baekhyun perceiving professor Kim. “You left you daughter? Did you not see my message?” The man seemed lost. _Don't tell me they did not see my message_. Baekhyun was upset. As he tried to say something, a bus came to them. Inside, one of the foreigner girl. She looked hella scared though there was nothing with her. She noticed them and instantly cried of joy as she got off the bus.

“Oh my Gosh, I thought I was, I was going to die! Th-they were everywhere. But th-then I saw you and, and... everything disappeared,” she quickly explained. What was everywhere? There was nothing. Baekhyun was confused and the others too.

“I heard lightning in the bus, but weather is good,” muttered professor Kim. Did those people hallucinate?


	4. A Promised Has Been Made

Eleven people were left. Among them, there was the lawyer Kim. He looked extremely stressed. He kept pressing the buttons, hoping a bus coming for him.

“It's useless”, said Oh Sehun. “We can only press one button.” The lawyer sighed. No one could know if Byun Baekhyun and Zhang Yixing succeeded to left together. Neither if Jennie Kim survived.

“Let's keep going then,” he muttered moving away. The next person that decided to leave was Park Chanyeol. But of course, his closet friend was totally against it. He tried to hold him back but it was pointless, the young man pressed a button anyway.

“I fucking hate you!” yelled Oh Sehun. “You told me you would not abandon me, you're a god damn liar!” Everyone was looking at them, it was awkward. Park Chanyeol ignored his friend and got in the bus without looking back. Not angry anymore, Oh Sehun looked about to cry. Kim Minseok had a pinch in the heart. He could relate to him. That kind of situation happened to him before.

“It gonna be fine mister, do not worry”, said the little girl grabbing his hand. Herself was left alone since her father got in a bus twenty minutes earlier. She was cute and surprisingly calm. The old woman was looking after her but Minseok thought she would be more scared. Himself was so scared. He lost his friend's brother and instead of following him, he just stayed at the bus stop quietly.

“I should go next”, he finally muttered. Minseok needed to find Changbin, he could not stand there doing nothing. He promised to his brother he would protect him no matter what. And so, the ice-skater pressed a button. He was doomed. He got in the bus and left the others behind. He was so scared. His greatest fears were losing Changbin and ice breaking under his feet.

And it was exactly what happened. Sitting in the bus, he found the ground under him becoming ice. _Impossible_ , he thought. But he could see it. The cold ice right against his hand. It was real, at least it felt real.

“Changbin!”, he suddenly cried. In the ice was his best friend's brother. And he heard the sound of ice breaking right under him. Then he fell. Trying to ignore his fear, he tried to get Changbin back. But the more he was swimming to him, further he was from him. At some point, he start to swallow water, he was drowning. It could not happen, it was impossible. He had to save Changbin. Save him. Save his best friend's brother. His brother. Not abandoning him. Could not. Abandon. Changbin.

Minseok's eyes shut down and he let himself falling deeper in water. It was the end. He thought it was the end but a pain on his chest make him woke up.

With open eyes, Minseok faced Park Chanyeol. He stood up quickly, yelling Changbin's name and looking everywhere around him. He was in some kind of station. There was no Changbin in sight, no ice, no water.

“Man, I thought I could not save you. You fucking scared me!” said the other man to him. Did he dream? Was all of it a dream? He checked out the bus and what he saw gave him goosebumps, there was a hole in the middle of the floor.

“Yeah, pretty crazy right? You almost fell in there. Come watch what became my bus”, told him Park Chanyeol. Minseok looked at the direction he pointed and saw a  
charred bus. “I faced a big fire. Strange right? It feel like, I guess, in those bus our fear become real.”

But was everything real? Minseok was living a true nightmare, he deeply wanted to wake up but could not. Then if it was real, he needed to find Changbin.

“That teen is really important to you?” asked Park Chanyeol to him. The ice-skater sighed with a smile. “I made a promise”, he whispered as an answer. The young man gave him a comforting smile and said: “I left my friends behind because I don't want them to die while I'm just waiting. It's selfish but I prefer looking out for a solution even if I die and even if I abandon them. And I'm sure Changbin is thinking the same.”

Optimistic, Park Chanyeol decided to help Minseok searching for Changbin. The man's behavior warmed his heart. The twenty of them got stuck in a really strange situation. But now, Minseok had a little hope for him, his friend and the others to survive. Although, was it wise to think positively this?


End file.
